


We wish you a merr-hee christmas, and a godless new year

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Body Horror, Does blasphemy need a tag in this fandom, Gen, M/M, incest warning tbh, post-chaos ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: The Overlord celebrates Christmas in his own way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, sensenaoya! Sorry I'm late orz

**What do you want for Christmas?**  
The message comes on your COMP's IM somewhere near the start of December, late at night when only an insomniac programmer would be up.  
**Since when do you celebrate Christmas?** you answer, a little too stressed and tired for the amusement you know would otherwise have made its way into your reply.  
**I figured I earned the right by technically being part of that pantheon. So, what do you want?**  
You smile, faintly. It always warms your heart when you can hear, feel Abel and Kazuya's personalities in the Overlord.  
You haven't lost your beloved little brother. All that remains is to not lose him to God's armies.  
And that's the part that keeps you on edge. The war is going well, but it's dragging on longer than you expected. You're not sure how long he can keep it up.  
**Having you back would be celebration enough, you type in a rare burst of honesty.  
** **Awww, I love you too.**  
You don't humour him with an answer.  
**But seriously** , he says again, a minute or two later. **I expected you to ask for God's head on a plate or something at least.**  
You snort.  
**When did you become so irreverent?  
** **Probably around the time you had me become Demon Overlord. Oooor the time I told Sariel where to put their mercy.**  
**… that must have been a sight to see.**  
**You have no idea. I almost regret not telling them what I was planning to do with you once I come back. Somehow, I doubt it aligns with their plans.**  
Despite the millennia you've spent mastering your poker face, you find your cheeks heating up. It's not the first time he makes advances. You're still not sure how to take it.  
**If you're so dead set on making them scream** , you type, wondering with which missing sleep hour your sanity left, **why not act on it instead of just telling them?**  
You don't have time to find a way to wave off your own words. He's answered within seconds.  
**Now I REALLY have to get home soon. Although they won't be there to see it.  
** **I will be glad to know they are out of the picture, honestly.  
** **True. Well, I'll try to make that my first present, then.**  
**Should I prepare something of my own?**  
**Up to you~**  
And then, just as you were going to put the COMP down, another message.  
**Also, don't worry, I've made them scream in a variety of ways so far. I'll tell you everything when I'm back.  
I'm counting on it.**

He comes home three days before Christmas, without the fanfare you would have expected.  
“I'm giving people a Christmas respite,” he explains from inside the hug you couldn't hold back. “Would be kinda mean to tell them I killed their god just before their holiday.”  
It's risky. If he hasn't been completely annihilated, the power of belief brought by the celebration might give him the power to stand again. Better stomp it while you can.  
But he's home and safe and in an incredibly cheerful mood despite the tension you still feel in him, and you don't have the heart to point it out.  
Besides, you know he must have thought of it. And you and Atsuro have been working hard behind the scenes to build him a following of his own, even beyond the Shomonkai's reach.  
“I'm glad to have you back,” you murmur.  
“And more than whole, too~” he answers, squeezing you with strength far beyond a human's, taking your breath away for a second. “Well, anyway, should I keep your present for the day itself, or give it to you straight away?”  
“… let's wait.”  
“All right, then. I'll just leave it here.”  
He clicks his fingers, and a crate taller than you appears seemingly out of thin air.  
“… just so you're warned, my present isn't nearly as big as this,” you tell him.  
“Hey, size doesn't matter,” he answers with a wink. You ignore him and pull out your phone.  
“I'll warn the others. They knew you were coming back, but you didn't give us a precise hour.”  
Please do.”

The next few days are a constant mess of people and noise and emotions, Kazuya's private homecoming an uncontested celebration before his public one. You think you understand, watching him laugh with Atsuro and Yuzu and seeing Black Frost catching up with Midori and learning the basics of baking, why he wanted to have this time alone with all of you first.  
Some happiness, personal, meaningful, before he'll have to stand against the world, and pave his way. It's going to be a while before he can really have a personal life.  
You all party on Christmas Eve (you appreciate the irony almost as much as Black Frost appreciates the party itself, showing off his new baking skills and covering furniture in real, unmelting but still cold snow), and separate the next morning, your friends leaving you alone with him.  
It feels strange. It's the first time you've actually been alone, in truth, in—how long? Months, even before he became Overlord. The last few times before the lockdown, Atsuro had always been with him.  
The dynamic between you had been very different then. But somehow, it still feels the same in a lot of ways. Even before he knew anything about who you really are, you think he's been able to see through a lot of you.  
He smiles when you look at him, and you're suddenly self-conscious.  
“… I hope you didn't expect me to do something as cheesy as 'I'm your present',” you tell him.  
He laughs.  
“I'd have _appreciated_ it, but I didn't expect it.”  
“Midori suggested a ribbon.”  
“I'll have to thank her for the idea. There's still time to put yourself in one, you know?”  
You shake your head, and instead go into your room to pick up the wrapped gift you made him.  
He brightens at the sight.  
“So you _did_ get me something!”  
“Of course.” You sigh. “Are you going to tell me what's in that crate? It's been taking too much space in my apartment.”  
“Aww, I'm sure you'll find room for its contents once you open it.”  
You give him a side look, but walk towards it anyway, handing him your package on your way.  
“… I suppose you'll have to be the one to open it?”  
He does so, snapping his fingers and making the side of the crate closest to you disappear.  
Inside it, towering over you, sits Metatron's unblinking metallic head.  
Unlike him, you do blink.  
“Turns out God himself wasn't, ah, tangible enough to really pull this off with,” Kazuya explains, as casually as if he was discussing a restaurant being out of his favourite food. “So I figured this'd have to do.”  
“I...” You stare. Even in death, he still seems to judge you. You consider giving him the finger, but stop yourself on time. “… thank you, I suppose. It's a touching attention.”  
“Isn't it~” He waves his present at you. “Can I open this one?”  
“Yes,” you answer without really taking your eyes off Metatron.  
“Great!” He carefully undoes the wrapping, and pulls out the scarf inside. “Nice. Although I don't really feel the weather anymore.”  
“I figured it was seasonal,” you counter, deadpan. “And it kept me busy.”  
“—wait, you _made_ it?”  
“Did you really think that in all those centuries I never learned how to knit?”  
“Well I didn't _know_ about it until recently, and then I had a lot on my mind. But thanks~”  
He wraps it around his neck, then steps up to you. You finally tear your eyes away from Metatron's.  
Kazuya smiles, wrapping arms around your neck.  
“So, can I _really_ not get you as my Christmas present, then?”  
You take a deep breath. Open your mouth. Close it. Swallow, and make yourself answer.  
“… I'll do as my King commands.”  
Even in the bright morning light, his eyes seem to glint harsher than the fires of hell and the white hot light of heaven put together.


End file.
